The Mermaid and the Ikemen
by bloodyshadow1
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring my favorite characters Isogai and Kataoka ranging from romance friendship, and anything else. I think they would be good together. Characters might be a bit out of character, but hopefully not too much. I know not a great summary, but please try and and please read and review.
1. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom obviously, I'm not even Japanese. That being said I love the manga and I love these characters, which is why I started this story which is going to consist of a bunch of oneshots featuring them together, normally romantic in nature, but sometimes they just might be friendship based. A few things to consider as you read please, like I said I am not Japanese so I don't really know that much about their school system other than what's shown in the animes I watch, so if i make a mistake, please be aware of this. Two, I know that Kunugigaoka doesn't have dorms, that is simply a small change I made so that there would more be possible options for stories. That's basically it,and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

"Well that was a perfect waste of an afternoon," Megu Kataoka, the female representative of Class 3-E said to her male counterpart.

"When has there been a single council meeting that wasn't though," Yuuma Isogai said with his trademarked nice guy smile on his face.

"I know they've always been crappy, but I remember in the past that they weren't a slow hell like they were today," Kataoka insisted.

It was around six o'clock on Saturday by the time the class representative meeting for the school budget ended. The afternoon sun was burning harshly down on the two of them in the sky, as always next to the broken moon. The ten class reps went their separate ways with an air of resentment burning between two sides. Eight of them had walked back to their elaborate dormitories pissed that due to the machinations of the other two they weren't able to bilk more money out of the 'weakest' classes' funding. The remaining two remained a little longer to let the so called elites simmer in their unjust anger. After all, Class E's budget was still being decreased by 10%, sure it less than what the other classes wanted, but they were still getting less money. It would have been more if not for the two reps from Class E shutting their arguments down whenever someone besides Anaso made a false argument against them.

Still, a 10% decrease was enough for Kataoka and Isogai consent as an insult against their class. After all it had taken three hours to get the so called elites to back down that much. And Anaso did make a few logical, if not good, points about Class E being a fraction the size of the other classes, there wasn't much need for them to have the same amount in their budget as everyone else. Truthfully, Class E's reps knew that what the school president said was logical even if it wasn't the reason why they were getting a decrease in their budget. In truth do to their unique situation with Koro-Sensei they were pretty much on the government's stipend for a while so they didn't need the money. Still they refused to budge on more than the 10% decrease simply out of principle rather than necessity.

Isogai just kept grinning at his fuming partner as she continued to spit venom over the hellish council meeting they had just attended. He wondered if Kataoka really didn't realize that she was the reason why their most recent meetings have been so bad, or at least the way she's grown as a person. Back when they were first volunteered for the job no one else wanted the two of them had basically let the elites get their barbs in and deal with what every new unfair measure they had to suffer. Class E had been used back then, back before they had their miraculous octopus of a target/teacher to guide them.

Isogai always let Kataoka argue with the other council member when it came to money anyway, it was an agreement they formed when they were both forced into their positions. His poor upbringing left him a bit naïve and unprepared when they talked about thousands of yen for the class it made his head spin.

Koro-Sensei had helped out each of the 28 students of Class E in his own illogical insane way, Isogai admired the changes in Kataoka the most. She had always been a beautiful and sweet girl since he had met her during their mutual decent into Class E. His companion had blossomed under their Octopus teacher's tutelage in ways he could only feel jealous over. She had grown so strong with her newfound confidence, true, she still thought that she could carry the weight of the world with her own load, but she didn't just accept it anymore. Now, Kataoka helped others because she wanted to, not because she couldn't say no like before.

Isogai admired his partner's growth, though if he was being honest with himself he would say that admiration wasn't all he had for her. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, kind, the best girl with knives, and a thousand other things that made her a female ikeman. It actually surprised him that not everyone in the school had a crush on Kataoka like he did. A blessing he partially attributed to being part of Class E, after all if they were still in the main building Kataoka would have had guys flocking over her like crazy.

He knew he was being selfish, but Isogai had been so happy to see that Kataoka had stayed in Class E. Coming in seventh in the composite score for the whole school would have normally allowed her an instant spot among the so called 'Elites,' of Class A, even if she was in Class E. But like the rest of them, save Takebayashi who left but came back, she chose to stay in their little. Still, he wondered what he would do if she choose to go back to the main building, what could he of done. After all, while coming in tenth place in composite scores for the final would have given him the opportunity to return to the main building, he wasn't in Class E because of his grades. He was caught a while back having a part time job, which was against the school rules, which lead him to being disposed of into the old school building with the rest of the worthless trash. At least that's what the guidance counselor said when he carried out the sentence, though he had used a lot more insults when he explained the situation.

Isogai knew he would never be able to return to the main building again. Even if the rest of the class made it into the top fifty and were allowed to return, he would stay with the few others like Karma, the ones who were punished for their behavior not their grades. It would be hell. He knew that in a few months, if Koro-Sensei didn't blow up the earth, that they would all move on to different high schools, and he accepted that. But to be kept in the building where the whole class became comrades, no, family, with only a handful of them remaining while the others returned, it would be the hell the other students always believed Class E to be.

"Are you okay Isogai," Kataoka asked interrupting his thoughts and placing a hand on his forehead.

Startled he flinched a bit, more due to his reflexes than to actual fear, but he managed to recover himself quickly. "I'm fine Kataoka, I was just a bit lost in thought," Isogai said trying to muffle his embarrassing reaction. Really though, flinching away from your crush when she tried to touch you, it didn't get more embarrassing than that.

"Sorry, I know can be a bit boring after one of those dreadful meetings. I do say the same things after all," Kataoka admitted. "But still, as my friend and fellow class rep, I expect you to pay at least a little attention to my ramblings instead of ignoring me," she said as she continued down their path.

"I wasn't ignoring you," Isogai said trying to recover and catch up to his partner. "I was just-,"

It turns out that he didn't have to run to catch up, Kataoka, "I'm kidding Isogai," she said once he returned to his place beside to her. "We all have things on our mind, with the school, with Sensei, with our own lives, it's okay if you don't have time to listen to my redundant gripes."

"I'll always have time for you and your gripes," Isogai said without thinking. When he realized what he said he slapped his hands over his mouth, he could feel his face turning red already. He cursed himself for being so stupid, 'now she's going to think I'm a creep,' he thought.

To his surprise though Kataoka didn't say anything about what a loser or how terrible he was, she just smiled at him after a moment with that sweet smile of hers. And maybe, just maybe it was his imagination or wishful thinking, but when he stared at her Isogai thought he could see a bit of red on her cheeks as well. "Thank you Isogai, I'm glad I have someone like you with me," she said before continuing to walk again.

For a moment he just watched her walk away, wondering if he should do or say anything else, but he decided not to. He would tell her his feelings one day he decided, when they weren't responsible for protecting their planet from the best teacher they ever had, he'd tell her. Until then he was content with being by her side and having her count on him.


	2. Cliche

Standard disclaimer: Assassination Classroom isn't mine, after all I am not Japanese nor do I live in Japan and I am not Yuusei Matsui so even if the first two were changed, the last one never will be.

For the record this chapter was supposed to be done a lot earlier, like last week. No real reason other than laziness and forgetfulness, but now that it's out I am already working on the next one so it shouldn't be such a gap between the next chapter.

The story takes place after the serious part of the vacation island arc and during the test of courage chapter right after (there are spoilers so tread carefully if you haven't finished the arc). The characters might be a bit out of character since but hopefully you can look past that. I also realize that there is no actual evidence of these two being paired in the actual manga but they aren't shown with anyone else so I took some artist license. Also one last thing, the whole princess carry thing for Kataoka is actually a real thing, it is shown in her character profile. That being said without further ado, please read and I hope you enjoy, if you do please write a review and thank you to those who have read and reviewed.

* * *

Kataoka cursed out loud as she clutched her ankle. The female class rep was pissed, after all, she was going through all this pain because of a stupid cliché. After the ordeal with their sadistic ex-P.E. teacher Takaoka Class E had spent the day asleep, some recovering from sickness while the rest regained the energy spent on the mission to save their comrades. They had only woken up a few hours ago to see Karasuma-Sensei's latest failed attempted to kill their homeroom teacher while Koro-Sensei couldn't move. None of them, not even Karasuma-Sensei, actually believed that Koro-Sensei would be killed by the attempt, but Class-E never did anything without taking a chance.

When their octopus teacher/target returned to his normal state he congratulated them on accomplishing their mission. But then he reminded them that this was still their hard won vacation that they wrestled away from the elites of Class-A. 'Let us put aside all that nastiness from last night. After all you don't get a vacation on a tropical island like this every summer. Let's shake out our tentacles and have some fun,' Koro-Sensei said as he explained their activity for the night, 'The Assassination Test of Courage'. They were to go down, through one of the island's caves in boy-girl partnerships where they were to try and make it through without getting frightened. However like all things Class-E related there was a twist to this relatively normal game. Koro-Sensei would play the roles of the monsters all by himself and try to scare them, while giving the students a chance to try and kill him.

It was a rather cliché attempt to get his students to perform some lovey-dovey acts or something, it was pretty obvious now that Kataoka looked back on it. At the time she didn't really understand the need for boy-girl partners, some made sense like Chiba and Hayami who were practically partners in every assassination attempt they made since their failure to kill Koro-Sensei. Others didn't quite made as much sense like Sugino and Kanzaki. Sure they got along with each other, but their skills weren't in sync enough for them to be paired together on a mission like this.

Kataoka cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. Back when the pairings were being doled out she was more concerned with not getting one of the three boys she didn't want to be paired with. Her last choice would have been Okajima, the class pervert who she knew no girl wanted to be paired with. Luckily for Kataoka, but unfortunately for Kurahashi, the pervert was paired with the class nature lover. It wasn't like Okajima would have done anything bad of course, he was a pervert, not a monster, but that didn't mean any girl in the class wanted to be with him walking through a dark cave.

Kataoka's second to last choice was Takebayashi, the smartest boy in their class, other than perhaps Karma. He was nice enough if a bit awkward to talk to, but he was also the weakest boy in the class physically, he wouldn't have been much help in the challenge. She didn't see who Takebayashi was paired with since she was paired with her third worst candidate to go through the caves with, Isogai, her fellow class rep.

Isogai was one of the best students in the class both physically and mentally, and he happened to also be incredibly nice. Not to mention he was an utter dream boat, most girls in the school would have given their left arm to be the one to go on a walk of courage with Isogai. To be fair though most of those same girls would have probably given their left arms to go on a walk of courage with her also, so that might say more about the quality of boys to date at Kunugigaoka than either of their attractiveness, but Kataoka stands by her opinion. Isogai was practically perfect with his physical abilities, his brains, his perfect looks, and most of all his kindness. If he turned out to be a Mary Sue character insert character in someone's fantasy world Kataoka would hardly be surprised. Even the antenna that stuck out of his head should have been annoying to see on anyone else. Yet on Isogai they looked adorable, girls and sometimes grown women swoon whenever he looked at them. Kataoka was no different, no stranger to the Ikemen's charm or good looks, which is why after Okajima and Takebayashi, Isogai would have been her last choice on the stupid Assassination of Courage.

Isogai would have been the perfect partner for an assassination mission, and on the occasion the two of them weren't leading two separate groups of the class they usually were. But those times were all different, they had always been in a group or with the whole class, not alone together. Given their jobs as class reps and being some of the more competent members of the class they spent a lot of time together and had grown to be friends, but the idea of walking through dark caves alone with only him at her side terrified Kataoka.

The female class rep of Class-E had been so worried on their travel through the maze of caves about tripping or stumbling or anything cliché like that in front of her crush that she did just that. At the beginning, despite Kataoka's fears the conversation between the two had been comfortable even though they were on guard, everything she did with Isogai had always felt comfortable. But in the light of their single flashlight and the few torches Koro-Sensei had put up for ambiance, Kataoka's tough exterior seemed to melt away and turned her into a clumsy girl from a shoujo manga. It started when she tripped over a rock and felt back onto her partner. Of course he caught her since that's what bishonen boys like Isogai did when they saw a girl fall in front of them.

For a moment she stayed quite, even though Isogai, true to his nature, asked if she was okay at least twice before she answered. "Y-yes," Kataoka managed to uncharacteristically squeak out, "I'm fine. Thank you," she said pushing away from him. For once she was happy that they were in a dark cave since she knew her face was bright red.

There was an awkward silence growing between the two of them, but luckily their super-fast sensei interrupted them. "Nurufufufu," an all too familiar laugh rang through the cavern, "there was once a beautiful octomaid who fell in love with what could be considered the perfect man. He was handsome, smart, strong, and above all kind," the voice said. "So kind in fact that when the octomaid asked him to follow her into the depths forever he agreed, not having the heart to turn her down. And so he drown, due to his love and the poor octomaid died of grief, knowing he had died by following her," Koro-Sensei said in a somber voice. He floated in front of the two class leaders, not dressed in his normal attire, no, he was dressed in an incredibly fake beard and a toga, as if he was a story teller from ancient Rome. It didn't quite fit the atmosphere of the dark cave, but Koro-Sensei wasn't known for his authenticity. "Their souls are trapped in here forever, unless they see some lovey dovey spooning," he said finally his tone never changing from the serious and raspy whisper of the character he was trying to play.

Isogai and Kataoka's eyes went white as their faces went blank, if Koro-Sensei had been trying to scare them, he hadn't done a good job. In fact his half assed retelling of the little mermaid and attire that didn't match the story or the setting dispelled a lot of the caves creepiness. Instead of making the two of them frightened enough to obey the rules of his stupid story, it only led to Kataoka getting angry.

"Sensei," Kataoka shouted as she forced herself away from Isogai, and took out the special anti-Sensei air-pistol that they were all given when he first started working at the school. No one in the class other than Ritsu had managed to even graze with one of the bullets that would destroy his cells, but it was usually enough to chase him away. His intent was clear enough now, "this is supposed to be a horror walk, not a dating sim," she shouted opening fire.

"According to the manga I borrowed from Fuwa this isn't supposed to be how it goes," Koro-Sensei said dodging the bb pellets and 'running' away. He slipped down the corner in front of Kataoka and Isogai leading to Kataoka giving chase. She knew it was stupid to run after him in this dark cave, especially when she was concentrating on shooting instead of watching where she was going, but she was so angry at their teacher. Kataoka knew she had a bit of a temper, usually it sprung up when others were treated unfairly or when people acted perverted, but other times it just came out like when she was embarrassed like this.

Maybe if Isogai wasn't there she could have at least pretended to be calmer, but he was there and he heard Sensei's plan to get the two of them together. Kataoka chased after Koro-Sensei until he floated around the corner and used his full Mach 20 speed to run away. Unfortunately it seems neither realized that as the path continued it sloped down and became steeper. It was no problem for Koro-Sensei due to his ability to fly and with his speed he was out of their sight in an instant, for Kataoka though it was another story. No matter how skilled of an athlete you are, running downhill at full speed in a damp dark cave as you turn a sharp corner while chasing your super octopus of a sensei doesn't work out well.

Thanks to her assassin training Kataoka wasn't terribly hurt, but she landed wrong as she reached the bottom of the incline. Which brings her back to the beginning; she was hunched over at the bottom of the slope with the most clichéd pain of all inflicted upon her outside of soap opera disease, a twisted ankle. If she was lucky Isogai would come a second later and give her a piggy back ride or something, 'not that I would mind,' Kataoka mused, 'Isogai does have a pretty comfortable looking back. No, stop it,' she mentally slapped herself she didn't care about the situation, Isogai giving her a piggy back was not acceptable.

"Kataoka," a voice shouted from behind her, it sounded like Isogai was running to check on her.

"Be careful it's slippery," Kataoka shouted back to warn him. She knew that she could survive the embarrassment of having him help her, but she would never forgive herself if he hurt himself because of her stupidity.

She could hear his footsteps slowing down, but not enough that she didn't worry that he was still rushing because of her. "Are you alright," Isogai asked in his typical nice guy tone, worried but filled with kindness. He knelt down next to her and examined her leg, "I don't think it's broken," he told her. He was so gentle that she barely even noticed until he touched the ankle itself and she let out a wince. "Sorry," he said looking into her eyes when he noticed her discomfort, "I'm not the best at first aid unfortunately, it looks like I have to work on my bedside manner," he gave her a comforting smile.

"Well you know me," Kataoka said shakily trying to keep how much her ankle hurt a secret from her crush, "I love to help. Don't worry, just give me your shoulder I think I'll be able to limp to the exit," she said grabbing his shoulder and trying to force herself up. She knew it wouldn't work, but she wanted to at least pretend like it would.

"Yeah I know Kataoka, your desire to help is something that I-everyone loves about you," Isogai said stumbling over his words a bit as he stopped her from rising and lowered her back to the ground. "But sometimes you need to let other people help you," he said making sure that she looked into his eyes to get the message. "Your leg shouldn't take any unnecessary weight if we can help it or it could get worse. Let me carry you to the exit, it shouldn't be far and you aren't heavy so it would be a benefit to both of us and we will get out of here quicker," he said never taking his entirely sincere eyes away from her own.

For a moment all they did was look silently into each other's eyes before Kataoka turned away with a huff, "fine," she conceded. "Turn around and I'll get on your back," she tried to say it before Isogai scooped her up into his arms as if she was a princess. "What are you doing," she practically shrieked.

"What," Isogai answered more than asked, "this is the best way to carry you while keeping your ankle elevated. Is there something wrong?"

Her face burned but Kataoka managed to answer, "n-no, no you're right," she conceded seeing the logic of his answer. "It's just that most girls aren't used to being swept up like that, least of all me," she mumbled the last part. Truthfully she had always wanted to be carried like a princess, but when anyone learned that they assumed that she wanted to do the carrying. That was how she got stuck lifting every girl in Class E into her arms one day during the semester when Kayano found out. She did it of course, each girl was gracefully lifted up into the arms of Ikemegu like a princess and she let them stay for about a minute before gently placing them back to their feet and moved on to the next one. Still, she didn't mind getting carried by Isogai, though she never thought it would have happened. 'Maybe I won't kill Sensei over his cliché ridden dating scenario,' Kataoka thought as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Since she was finally getting what she wanted with the boy of her dreams she figured she could just sit back and enjoy it for as long as it lasted to hell with how red her face turned.

As the two of them continued on their journey, Kataoka was happy to be in the arms of her crush. Isogai on the other hand was just happy that he managed to get Nakamura to spill Kataoka's secret desire.


	3. Starcrossed pt1

I hope everyone reading enjoys this, it took longer than I wanted it to take, mainly due to my own procrastination and being easily distracted. But it's here now so even though I know not a lot of people read this story it still makes me happy to write it. I'm not entirely sure about the ending, but I wanted to get it done and posted. This will not be a single shot, this might be a two-shot or even more, but it will be more than this one chapter, just not next. Not a lot of romancy stuff exactly, but not everything can be. Shutting up now, please read and enjoy, if you do please comment or something.

* * *

"Alright so we are all in agreement," Isogai addressed the rest of Class 3-E from Koro-Sensei's desk, Kataoka at his side looking miserable. Everyone in class save a few nodded or raised their hands, Ritsu even texted him her agreement, "alright then, this year for the school play we are doing a gender bent version of Romeo and Juliet," he announced, not quite believing that he had said those words out loud. Isogai would have preferred to do something like Faust as Karma suggested. That however had been vetoed since everyone agreed that not only were there not enough roles for the whole class to perform, but Karma as Mephistopheles was too a terrifying notion. But if that was what the class wanted to do he wasn't going to argue. After all, when Nakamura made the suggestion everyone was on board, except for Kataoka and Nagisa, they probably knew what was coming.

"Well than that's everything for right now," Isogai said shaking his head. He knew that the play was going to turn out embarrassing for everyone involved. Luckily there were so few female characters and Juliet was practically spoken for, maybe he would draw the short straw and get the Nurse or Lady Capulet, but he could deal with that. "Talk amongst yourselves when you have free time today and at the end of the day we will vote on who are going to play what role," and with that Isogai and Kataoka who looked far more depressed returned to their seats so Koro-Sensei could start the days lesson.

The day went on like any other for the most part, math and science early then P.E. with Karasuma Sensei, followed by lunch.

The classroom was abuzz with talk of the play and who should play what parts. Isogai ate with Maehara and Kataoka, but the atmosphere was tense and the womanizer was the only one making conversation. "So I was with this girl Reina last weekend, and I must say I picked a winner. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet, and best of all she doesn't go to this school so there's none of that Class-E bullshit to put up with," Maehara said more out loud than to either of them. It was an odd sort of friendship the three of them had, after all more girls had probably asked one of them out than all of Classes D and C combine. Noticing that neither of his companions was in the mood to talk Maehara just separated his chopsticks with a loud snap and dug into his bento that a girl he didn't know the name of made for him. "Alright fine, we can eat lunch quietly. I'm not gonna go through the trouble of entertaining you two with my tales of romance if you're not even gonna pretend to listen."

"Sorry Maehara, it's just that there are other things on my mind," Isogai said sincerely. Even if he didn't want to hear another story about his friend's latest conquest the ikemen felt bad about not only half listening to his best friend. After all he didn't have anything to worry about, he was more staying quite for Kataoka's sake.

"Yeah, sorry," Kataoka said after a pause. Hers was less sincere, but still had some genuineness to it.

Maehara stopped putting and just let out sigh and kept eating. "It's cool," he said through a mouthful of rice, "I mean, we're all nervous about not wanting to get picked for the play. I mean, it is one thing to want to perform a play like Romeo and Juliet, but to do it in drag is another thing. It's lucky that there are so few girl roles in it though so the chance of actually having to go on stage is low for the boys," he said methodically.

"Especially with Nagisa in our class," Isogai said finding himself drawn into the conversation even though it went against his better judgment, "he's practically guaranteed to be voted in as Juliet." The three of them looked over to ambiguous 'boy,' who was eating lunch with Sugino and Karma, he looked nervous at the mass of girls who were gathered in a huddle of whispers on the other side of the classroom. Apparently he was thinking the same thing since he had barely touched his lunch.

"While I on the other hand am practically a shoe in to play Romeo, I know," Kataoka said bringing the two boys back to their little group. She was obviously trying to hide how frustrated she was with the whole having to play a guy thing, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

She looked so miserable that Isogai had to try to cheer her up, "well I mean even if it is inevitable, I'm sure you're going to be a great Romeo." The second the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

"Dude," Maehara just shook his head wondering how the smooth ikemen of Class 3-E could say something so stupid.

"Really, you think I'd be great at playing a guy," Kataoka said giving him the falsest sweet smile and fluttering her eyelashes in a deadly manner. Kataoka's dark feelings emanated from her like miasma and Isogai knew he was facing a monster far more dangerous than any test or octopus like sensei. "Is it because I look and act so masculine?"

"No, of course not," Isogai said stumbling over his words, "it's just that you are great in anything you do and if you put your mind to it I can easily see you carrying yourself in a princely manner."

"Not helping yourself," Maehara said adding commentary.

"I know," Isogai said wincing in resignation. Kataoka's negative aura could be felt now and it frightened him.

Kataoka fumed and just stared at Isogai intently as if wondering what evil thing she would do to punish him. Surprisingly enough though, instead of lashing out with the skills she learned from their assassin training and her natural athleticism, she walked away from the two of them without a word and joined the cluster of girls.

"Well that's not going to end well for you," Maehara said putting his hand on Isogai's shoulder in condolence.

And once again Isogai simply repeated, "I know."

After lunch it was foreign languages with Bitch Sensei and ending the day was Koro-Sensei's social studies lesson, Isogai's best subject so it seemed like it would end on a better note even if Kataoka still hadn't said a word to him. There was only one thing to do before leaving the classroom for the day and that was to get the final votes. Kataoka collected the papers everyone handed in and counted the boy votes while Isogai wrote all the names on the blackboard and counted the girl votes. "…Finally, Kayano will be playing the role of Benvolio, Kanzaki will be playing the role of Tybalt, Okuda will be playing Mercutio, and Kataoka will be playing the lead Romeo," Isogai said finishing as quickly as he could because he didn't want to prolong Kataoka's embarrassment longer than he had to. He wasn't sure if any of the roles beyond Kataoka fit the actors, but he wasn't going to say anything, after all the class had spoken.

However it turned out that Kataoka didn't look at all upset after hearing the news, in fact she had a rather disturbing grin on her face as she replaced him and addressed the class while Isogai moved to the blackboard. "While we only have four roles for the boys, I'm sure they will do a fantastic job," she said giving everyone a sweet smile that made Isogai nervous. "Karma will be playing the role of the Nurse, Maehara will be playing the role of Lady Capulet, and Nagisa will be playing the role of Rosaline," she said happily and Isogai paused with his writing.

"Wha," he said, Isogai knew he had heard Kataoka correctly, but he couldn't believe it.

"That's correct Isogai, Nagisa is playing Rosaline," Kataoka said, her voice dripping with that false sweetness. "And finally," she said continuing to address the class, "or very own class president Isogai will be playing the role of Juliet. Congratulations," she said to him, just how sincere she was abundantly clear on her face.

"I'm Juliet," Isogai asked, more surprised than anything. "I would have thought that… another person would have been the first choice," he said slipping. He didn't want to call Nagisa out in front of the whole class after all. The other boy looked just as surprised as anyone else who didn't vote for Isogai, but he also looked relieved. After all sure he was playing a girl still, but if it wasn't the lead it wouldn't be nearly as bad.

"Yeah I know we were all thinking that Nagisa would be Juliet, simply because dressing in drag is his thing," Nakamura, who put the idea for the play before the class and was chose to direct it, said.

"That's not true," Nagisa said exasperated, no one listened though.

"But then we thought about it a bit when we were discussing who to vote for and we realized that if Nagisa were to play Juliet than the logical choice for Romeo would be Karma," Nakamura continued as if Nagisa hadn't said anything. Several girls nodded, someone even said out loud that they would make a cute couple. "Since this is a genderbent Romeo and Juliet though we couldn't have that, and if there wasn't gonna be a kiss between the classes OTP than what's the point in making Nagisa Parade around in a big fancy dress. I mean I would enjoy it," she admitted, "but it would be less of a treat for the whole class." The whole time as she spoke Nagisa had an odd look on his face, like he wanted to argue, but at the same he didn't want to draw Nakamura's attention.

"That's why we decided to make Nagisa Rosaline, that way we all get to see him in drag but he doesn't have to kiss someone who isn't the class OPT," Nakamura went on as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Does Rosaline even have any lines? I mean isn't she more of a device than an actual character," Isogai asked trying to get out of the situation he was inevitably forced into.

"That was brought up," Kataoka said a bit testily, "we will simply add a scene or two to flesh out her character, it doesn't have to be a complete clone of the story or it wouldn't be fun for anyone."

"Yeah don't worry about it Isogai, I'm sure I'll think of something if only to get our trap into a dress on stage," Nakamura assured him, even though that was not what he was worried about. "Besides," she continued, "we want our Juliet to be something special, don't get me wrong, Nagisa is one of the prettiest girls in school, but let's face it, when you put him in girls clothes you can see him being a bit of a tramp," Nakamura said.

"The hell," Nagisa spat out, actually deciding that this was worth speaking up over, but he was ignored as Nakamura continued.

"We need our Juliet to be someone who is something more than just a mere girl in Shakespearian Italy, we need her to be something great," Nakamura said now standing up on her desk as if it was a soapbox. "Of course she needs to be pretty, but she also needs to radiate an air of strength as well as beauty, grace as well as carrying a maidenly innocence. And tell me, who fits that role better than our very own Ikemen?"

"W-well," Isogai started to say not exactly sure how to argue against her.

"Oh calm down Isogai," Kataoka said, the smile never leaving her face, "it won't be so bad and I'm sure you're going to make a lovely Juliet."

That sealed any arguments he was going to make, after all he had said the same to comfort her, how could he back away now. "Well than," Isogai said through his teeth, how could I refuse such an honor."

"Great, I think that's it then," Kataoka said addressing the class, "tomorrow we will decide on the other jobs that don't require an actor or an actress and we will be doing other brainstorming related to the play. Have a good night," she said and every shuffled out of the classroom. While she normally walked home with Isogai and a few others, today she gravitated to some of the other girls in the class. Nakamura was there talking about the play with Kayano and Okuda about the play and what they were looking forward too. Hinata and Hinano were talking with Kanzaki about how she would be great on stage while the class Madonna only shook her head saying she'll be lucky to make it on stage without fainting of fright.

"Wasn't Isogai's face something," Nakamura commented to the group, "I don't think he saw it coming in a million years." They all let out a giggle remembering his shock, "it's too bad we won't get our yaoi scenes but at least we got to help out our girl Kataoka here," she said as she wrapped her arm around the class rep.

They all laughed Kataoka among them, "thank you girls, I mean I know he was trying to help, but when Isogai tried to make me feel better he said all the wrong things. I just wanted to get him back so he would know how it feels," she said happily.

"No problem," Nakamura said, "we are always willing to help out one of our girls get revenge and her man. Not to mention that he was already going to be one of the top choices to be our Juliet once Nagisa was out of the running. He's one of the prettiest boys in class and being our ikemen he would put all his will into the play so he would be a good actor like everything else he does."

"Still, I just wanted to thank you guys for doing me a favor and-," Kataoka started to give the others her heartfelt thanks before she realized what Nakamura had said. "What!"

"Well yeah," Nakamura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean Romeo and Juliet, the most well-known romantic play ever performed by middle schoolers, it's kind of obvious why you wanted him to be your Juliet."

"It's not like that," Kataoka protested red in the face, "I just wanted to get back at him for what he said!"

"Get back at him, or get with him," Nakamura teased.

"There's no reason to be ashamed Kataoka," Okuma said, "after all it's a bold strategy, but you are one of the class leaders, strategy is your business. I only wish we could all be so bold with the boys we like," she sighed, her mind drifting to a certain psychopath she was enamored with.

"Yeah, I mean we all thought about doing something like this with one of our crushes, don't feel bad because you were brave enough to carry it out," Kayano said giving the class rep an encouraging smile.

"I didn't do it so that I could romance him or anything," Kataoka protested, "I just wanted revenge that's all."

"So you don't have a crush on Isogai," Nakamura asked slyly, everyone present already knew the answer, Nakamura just wanted Kataoka to come out and say it.

"Well," Kataoka said rubbing the back of her head, as if she didn't want to talk about it, which she really didn't. "I wouldn't say that exactly, I mean it is Isogai after all, you can't really deny that he's at least good looking. And athletic, and really sweet when he isn't being an idiot," she continued dreamily as before snapping out of it. "Maybe I have feelings for him, but it's not like most of the girls in the main building don't feeling the same," she admitted to herself as she hung her head.

"Well yeah," Nakamura admitted before throwing her arms around Kataoka in support, "but most of those girls are bitches, and practically every one of the girls who want to date Isogai also want to date you," Nakamura shouted in an attempt to be encouraging. "And that's before they see you dressed up in your Romeo costume. Actually now that I think about it, when the cultural festival comes around we could do a maid/butler café. We get Kataoka dressed as a butler and Isogai dressed like a maid we'll be rich. Also we can force Nagisa into a maid costume its brilliant," she said pumping her fist in excitement. "Actually do you think Isogai would sell better as a butler or a cross-dressing maid, I mean Nagisa definitely has to go in drag, but our male rep could get a lot of girls excited in a fancy butler uniform. Plus if he is dressed like a butler we could have some fake yaoi scenes with him in butler Kataoka. Two of the most desired students at the school, one bishonen, the other bishoujo, dressed like butlers talking about serving their masters that would drive the customers wild," she said losing herself in her daydream and getting excited herself.

"Nakamura," Kayano said gently breaking the eccentric girl out of her delusion, "you're getting off track. We are trying to make Kataoka feel better about her crush on Isogai," she wanted to help her friend and Nakamura drifting off on a tangent wouldn't help anyone. Not to mention she was starting to get a nosebleed from the picture Nakamura was painting for them.

"Right," Nakamura said getting back on track and clearing her throat. "Kataoka, you have something all those other girls in the main build don't, a lot of things actually. You're pretty, you're nice, hell you're the smartest girl in school. But the big thing that you have and all those other bitches in the main building don't, is opportunity," Nakamura said gravely.

"What do you mean," Kataoka said, "do you mean that I have a chance because we're both in Class E and we see each other every day, because that isn't much to go on."

"Well yes, that's true, but I meant the play," Nakamura said looking Kataoka in the eye and placing both hands on the other girl's shoulders. "You are playing Romeo to his Juliet, think about it; the pageantry, the heat of the moment, the magic of the theatre, being on stage together and the kisses. Seriously, it's something someone with a crush on Isogai would kill for and you have the opportunity drop into your lap."

Kataoka was quiet though and they started to wonder what was she was thinking, "Kataoka," Kanzaki said cautiously.

"Are you alright," Hinano asked, following her lead.

"I-I forgot about the kiss," Kataoka said louder than she wanted. Slapping her forehead in frustration, "I can't believe it, I was so blinded by trying to get back at Isogai that I completely forgot about the kiss.

"Well which one," Nakamura asked not reading the context of what Kataoka was saying.

"Nakamura," Hinata said elbowing her gently.

"What, there are a couple of them," Nakamura said defending herself.

"How am I going to kiss him," Kataoka asked more aloud than to any of them, "especially now that I got my petty revenge. He must be so angry with me how will we be able to kiss each other on stage in front of all everyone if he can't stand the sight of me?"

"Come on Kataoka," Okuma said trying to calm her down, "there's no way Isogai would hate you ever, especially over something like this. I mean he doesn't hate the five virtuosos of Class A and they tried to blackmail him and hurt the boys of our class. He wouldn't hate you over a little thing like dressing like a girl for the school play."

"Not to mention that even if he was mad at you, I doubt he would refuse a chance to kiss you. Actually I doubt that there's a person in this school who would refuse to kiss you of all people if you had to do it in front of their grandmother that you ran over," Hinata added thinking about it.

"Listen," Nakamura said once again putting her arm around Kataoka, "Isogai is not going to mind this little revenge thing of yours, he's too nice and you're too nice to stay mad at. The play isn't for a month anyway so there's plenty of time to worry about it so worry later."

"Not to mention that just because you're going to kiss your Juliet doesn't mean that's the whole play," Kayano added.

"That's right," Kanzaki said, "like killing me, trust me it's gonna be hard, I'm tougher than I look," she said flexing her slender arms to show off the muscles that didn't exist.

Everybody laughed at that, even Kataoka, "thanks guys," she said when they eventually stopped. She decided to take their advice; there would be a lot of embarrassing moments between getting fitted for costumes and rehearsals, she didn't need to get all worked up yet. Besides, maybe the kiss they had to do… wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
